Here And Gone In The Blink Of An Eye
by livingnthehollow
Summary: Lorelai and her parents decide to move to Stars Hollow, She meets Luke, and they become best friends, and maybe more? But what happens if Emily and Richard decide they want to move away from Stars Hollow all of the sudden? JavaJunkie-- hiatus
1. whos the sexy backwards baseball cap guy

**I just thought of this idea today, and decided to write it, anyway please review, it only takes like five seconds. **

**Summary: Lorelai is fifteen and Luke is sixteen. Emily and Richard got a great offer for their house in Hartford so they decided to sell it. The problem was they couldn't find another house to move to, they finally went to a little town called Stars Hollow, Emily and Richard didn't like the town much, or the people in it for that matter, but they found a good house so they decided to move there. What will happen between Luke and Lorelai, and what will they do if Lorelai is forced to move away from him?**

Lorelai walked into her family's new house, it was very good sized, and she loved the small town, much better that Hartford, and even though she had just moved here, she had already met some of the people. Kirk, was the first person she met, he was… very odd, but nice. Patty and Babette were the next people she met, they liked to gossip, she could tell that the second she met them, they were also nice, and Taylor, he was the crazy man that basically ran the town, despite his craziness he was pretty nice too. Last person she met was a girl her age named Sookie. She was plump and red headed, but cute, and very talkative, she was really friendly to Lorelai.

Emily and Richard didn't feel this way about any of the town folk, But… at least they like the house.

After Lorelai had gotten all her things put away in her room, she went to go take a walk around the town., her first, and main concern was to find a place that gives you a good cup of coffee. She found that a Weston's. It wasn't the best ever but it was expectable.

Next she walked by a place called the dragonfly. It was old, and a little run down, but still had something about it that she liked. _I wonder if I could ever turn this into an inn._ _Why do people always seem to find it weird that I want to own, or work at an inn, just because most teenagers want to be a rockstar or a famous… whatever… It doesn't mean everyone does._ Lorelai thought.

Next she walked by a small store that said William's Hardware. She looked inside to find… _wow. _Lorelai thought. _He is not bad… oka,y not just not bad, that guy is sexy._ Lorelai thought to herself. _I wonder if we go to the same school._ After a minute she remembered there was only one high school in Stars Hollow. _I hope we'll have some of the same classes. Wait… What's with the backwards baseball cap?_ She wondered.

After a minute Lorelai snapped out of her daydreams and realized that what looked like… maybe… the sexy backwards baseball cap guy's dad pointing at…_ Is he pointing at me?_

Just then sexy backwards baseball cap guy walked out and surprisingly came up to her.

"Hey, so… I noticed that you've been standing here a while, are you looking for something? Oh, by the way I'm Luke."

"I'm Lorelai. Oh, and nice to meet you Luke. Do you know where the hell I can get a good cup of coffee around here?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not big on coffee seeing as that stuff will kill you." Luke said.

"Are you saying that you don't like coffee? Coffee is the reason for my existence. Coffee is more important than my oxygen. Don't put down coffee." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I can see you're not big on coffee." He said, laughing.

"So, you go to Stars Hollow High right?" She said.

"You been stalking me?" Luke asked.

"Seeing as there is only one high school in Stars Hollow I just assumed." Lorelai said.

"Ah, got it." He said.

"So, how is Stars Hollow High anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"It's alright. Half the kids are crazy, but I guess it's good over all. If you want I can show you around tomorrow." He said, hopefully.

"Don't you have some hot girlfriend that you have to get your permission from to show me around first?" Lorelai asked, secretly hoping he would say he didn't.

"Nope I don't have a girlfriend, what about you do you have a guy that your with from where you used to live?" He asked, also hoping she would say no.

"Well, I did but he pretty much treated me like crap, I broke up with him when I found out we were moving." She said, referring to Chris.

"That's good." Luke said awkwardly.

"Good?" She said.

"Yeah I think It's good you broke up with him… I mean if he was… if he… you know never mind, so do you know anyone here yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I met a couple people, but not many."

"Okay, so if you need someone to sit with at lunch or something, since you said you don't know anyone you can sit with me... if you want." He said.

"Don't you already have people you sit with?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but just guys from the track team we aren't that good of friends." Luke said.

"Okay, well yeah I'd like to have someone to sit with." She said.

They went on talking for almost an hour not realizing how long it had been.

In that time they had decided they could walk to school tomorrow since they lived just a few houses down from each other, but then again how far could you live away from someone if you were in Stars Hollow?

Luke also told her that his mom died when he was little and now his dad was sick, and his sister basically didn't care about any of this, because she was just off smoking pot. Lorelai felt sorry for him, but she was glad to know that there was someone that was worse off than her, at least her mom and dad weren't dead. They basically act like snobby rich people, but at least she had a mom and dad. They became friends quickly.

Lorelai looked at the time and noticed they had been out there for at least two hours talking.

"Wow. We've been talking forever! I should probably get home before my mom runs a search party for me. That is if she even noticed I was gone… Sometimes I wonder what would be worse, to have her around, or not." Lorelai said and then immediately regretted it. She had already explained to Luke that her and her parents don't get along, but she was afraid that would remind him of his mom.

"I could answer that." Luke said.

She felt sorry for him but decided it was better if she didn't apologize about it, it would just make him feel worse.

"Alright, so you'll come by my house tomorrow?" She asked.

"See ya then." Luke said.

_Wow! he's perfect._

_Wow! She's... perfect._

They both thought at exactly the same time.

**A/N: There's chapter one, I'm gonna try and make it more interesting in the next chapter, anyway should I keep going with this story? Once again PLEASE REVIEW. IT TAKES 5 SECONDS. **


	2. the idiot

**A/N: Not a ton of reviews but enough, so thanks to the people that did. And I am not going to put Rory in this story, or at least not Lorelai and Christopher's Rory. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls Christopher would have been hit by a train by now (I'm really hating him today, because I just watched the eppy where Lorelai and Chris get married.) D**

Lorelai had to get up extra early this morning because the counselor told her she had to get to school before the other kids to get her schedule and see all her classes, most kids that started school at the end of the summer like everyone else got to go to all there classes and meet their teachers a few days before school, but no since she was starting the school year late she had to get up at five in the morning.

There was one thing that made it better though. Luke Danes. They were already good friends and it seemed like they had a lot in common, but then again nothing. It didn't really make sense but it just seemed like they fit.

_He was going to get up an hour earlier than he had to just to show me around the school and come to walk to my classes with me just so I could be more comfortable. Now what guy would do that? Not Chris. That's for sure._ As she thought about it she couldn't remember any guy that would do something like that. _I'm freaking in love. No you aren't you met yesterday!_ The voices in her head could not agree, so she just tried to forget about it and get ready.

Luke called right before he came over. Since Lorelai had told him that her mom would not approve of her hanging out with any guy except the perfect Christopher, which for some reason her parents loved so much they both agreed it would be better if he called before he came so he wouldn't have to ring the doorbell she would just go out to meet him.

"Hey." Lorelai said, trying to stop smiling so much.

"Hey, am I late?" Luke asked.

"Nope, right on time, and surprisingly I'm on time too. I'm always late for stuff." She said.

"I usually am too, that's why I was asking." He said.

It was weird how much they found to talk about, usually after you meet someone it's awkward at first, but her and Luke seemed to be able to go on about anything.

_Yep, defiantly in love, No you just met!_ Lorelai kept thinking to herself.

They got to the school in not much time at all. It was close to where they both lived, well that was obvious, this is Stars Hollow.

As they walked up to the school Lorelai turned around to see Ms. Patty. _Was her name Ms. Patty or Matty? I think Patty, at least that would make more sense._ She thought.

Whoever she was she was staring at them very intensely with a big smile.

When they got inside the school Luke walked with Lorelai to the office, that's where you were suppost to go to get your schedule if you are new.

"Hello, your Lorelai aren't you?" The person at the desk asked.

"Yes." She said, trying to sound polite, but not coming out very well.

"Well, today's your first day and you already have a boyfriend?" The lady said, in a high toned, and rather annoying voice.

Her and Luke just looked down, embarrassed, not knowing what to say.

After saying some other things that Lorelai really wasn't paying attention to, the woman gave Lorelai her schedule.

When she got it her and Luke checked to see if they had any of the same classes

"Two out of six, not bad at least it's a few and with my luck I'm surprised we have any. And there's always lunch." Lorelai said.

"Yeah and I need a friend in some of my classes I have bad luck with getting the same classes with anyone I know too." Luke said.

"So it says we have first hour and fourth together, that's geography and English."

Luke and Lorelai went to each of Lorelai's classes, and each of the teachers gave wondering looks as to why Luke was going to her classes with her.

After they were done looking for all her classes they still had to get her locker number from the office.

Luke looked at it first and said a silent "Yes!". Their lockers were right next to each other. When Luke told Lorelai she also said a silent "Yes!" _How lucky can I get?_ She thought.

They still had a good fifteen minutes left before class started, so they talked some more and then went to their first hour.

They got there and then the teacher told Lorelai where she would sit. _Apparently I can get more lucky, I sit right by him! _She thought, and was hoping Luke was thinking the same about her.

Lorelai hated Geography, well that wasn't a surprise, because she hated pretty much all subject, but Geography especially, she took this time to write a note to Luke.

_Thanks for coming with me to all my classes and walking me to school and everything. _She wrote in the note, and then handed it to him.

_No prob. I hate this class. _Luke wrote back.

_Me too. _

_You've been here one day, you hate it already?_

_Not really the class just Geography. _

_Oh, Okay. _He wrote back.

_So, how many girlfriends have you had in the past? _She wrote.

_I guess were being blunt._

_How many?_

_Only two, I'm not that big dating._

_Because your gay? _Lorelai wrote, laughing.

_Hell no! I just don't like to date that much. What about you? Not the gay part, but how many boyfriends have you had? _He wrote back.

_Um… five. But three of them were just in grade school, one was in seventh grade, and then Christopher was the recent idiot I went out with. _

_Why was he an idiot? _

_He just basically treated me like crap and I guess cheating on me didn't quite make him non idiot… if that's a word. _Lorelai wrote.

_Umm, I think it is… wit no… I don't know. But Chris is an idiot if he broke up with you. _He wrote.

**It will get more exciting trust me. please review cause once again it takes five seconds **


	3. cancer

It has been two weeks since Lorelai's first day at Stars Hollow High. Luke and Lorelai have become really good friends, best friends. The only other friend she really had that was her age was Sookie, but all of the wacky town people were nice to her, and she had actually come to like the fact that everyone was in each other's business. She loved almost everything in her life right now.

Lorelai was in her room, it was after school and Luke had just walked her home, it seemed like she was thinking about him all the time now._ God, he is so perfect, and it must be hard with his mom gone, and his dad sick, which he only told me yesterday, and his sister on pot, so he can't talk about this with her, and none of his other friends would listen, or cared .It's Just me. I care. _She thought.

"Damn, I hate this small town!" Lorelai heard her mom say from downstairs, interrupting her from her Luke thoughts. It was the ethird time this week, she had said this.

"Emily, calm down." Her dad said, annoyed and not paying much attention.

"Richard, don't you understand I can't calm down, that horrendous woman, named Labette, or whatever her name is just came in here and offered to have some pie, if I had known that it was going to be like this I would have never moved here." Lorelai, listened from upstairs, Richard started to pay attention now.

"I do know what you mean now, that woman, Ms. Patty came up to me yesterday making some very inappropriate gestures." He said, very seriously. When Lorelai heard this she could help but start to laugh.

The next day at school Lorelai wrote notes with Luke all through geography, but he seemed distracted.

They got to lunch and sat down when something occurred to Lorelai.

"Hey, why do you always where flannel? And what's with the backwards baseball cap?" She asked, holding her laughter.

"I'm just going for the latest fashion look." Luke said, jokingly, but still it seamed like he was preoccupied with something.

"Uh huh." She said.

"Hey, Lorelai will you come with me to walk around or something after school I want to talk to you about something… actually it's about my dad.

Lorelai had been thinking there was something wrong with him all day, but he was clearly trying to hide it.

"Yeah, okay that sounds good, plus it's always good to get away from my mom for as long as possible.

"Yep, that's what I figured, so we'll just go after sixth hours over?"

"Sounds good." She said.

They talked for the rest of lunch and Luke still seamed to be preoccupied but tried to hide it.

Right when the last bell rang Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand which was much to her liking, and he pulled her outside, and they started running.

After her asking where they were going about a thousand times they finally stopped at the gazebo.

"Thank God, school's finally out." Luke said, relived. "I have been going crazy all day but I didn't want to tell you then because I was afraid if I started talking about it I wouldn't be able to stop."

She could tell he sounded really sad, and was still trying to hold it back.

"Whatever it is it's okay, I'm always here for you, cause I know we haven't known each other for that long, but it feels like forever to me. _Uh, That came out way to mushy, but it sounds like maybe it's a good time to be mushy right now._

"I know, and that's why I'm telling you, and to tell you the truth it's been kind of hard to make it through school all day, I thought about staying home but I didn't want my dad to worry about me." He said

"Worry about what? What's wrong Luke?"

"It's… It's umm… my dad." He had to pause again, she could tell her was really feeling bad. "He uh, he's got… he has cancer." As the words came out and she heard them it was hard to comprehend what he was saying, they had known his dad was getting sick, but they didn't know what it was from so it hadn't been that big of a deal.

"Luke." That came out as more of a whisper. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, here I was complaining about my mom all the time and, Oh Luke." That was all she could say, and then pulled him into a hug, although that should have been one of the best moments ever, to hug him, it was something other than that, she couldn't think about how much she liked him right then, but it did make them both realize something. Even though they hoped they could be together, they would always have a friendship, because they were able to put there feelings about each other beside, and it was clear that they would be friends forever, because when Luke was sad about his dad, it made Lorelai just as sad. That showed a friendship.

They sat like that for a long time, arms around each other.

Finally Lorelai pulled back.

"I just have to tell you I don't know how you can do this all." She said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Your sister not being around, and with your mom… and now your dad's sick, and this is really corny but I think your pretty brave for it."

He wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks."

I've been thinking about this all day though and I really need a break, so come on.

With that, he clasped her hand in his and they started to run.

"Where are we going this time?" She asked, still running with him.

"You'll see." Luke said.

Despite all the crap Luke and Lorelai were going through, with Lorelai's mom freaking out about where they lived, and with Luke's dad, everything seemed ok right now, until…

"Lorelai! Where are you going with that boy get in this car, we have something important to talk about!"

Lorelai turned around just to see Emily, and knew something was coming.

**A/N: How was that? I might update again tomorrow, depending on the reviews I get. By the way thanks for the reviews! I got more this time. And I have a good idea about what the next chapter will be and I think it will be pretty goooood. :**


	4. I have to go

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't going to update today, but I did because of the reviews, so thanks people.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls Christopher would have fallen off a roof by now. Now that is a good one. :D**

Previously-

"Lorelai! Where are you going with that boy? Get in this car, we have something important to talk about!"

She turned around just to see Emily, and knew something was coming.

Chapter four-

"I guess I have to go, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai said, sadly.

She could tell Emily was angry and neither of them said a word until they got home.

"Lorelai, who is that boy, he does not look like a significant male for you to be with." Emily said.

"I'm not with him we're just hanging out." She said.

"Well I don't think he is a significant boy to be "hanging out with" either!" Emily said.

"Mom, You have no right to judge him he is a great guy, not to mention you only saw him for about five seconds, and he is my best friend." Lorleai said.

"Well we have more important matters to discuss then your relationship with that boy." She said.

_Oh my God, stop calling him "That Boy" and you brought it up._ Lorelai thought, but then was interrupted by Emily.

"You're father and I have decided we're moving, we can't take this crazy small town anymore it's nuts and not a good environment for you to be growing up in, your father and I have found a nice, good sized house."

_No. This can't be happing. What about Luke? I knew it was to good to be true._ Lorelai almost felt like she was going to fall down. And she was scared to ask the next question.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean by where?" Emily said.

"Where is the house?" She asked.

"You couldn't have just said that the first time. You know where is not a proper sentence. You should really-" Emily was cut off by Lorelai.

"Where are we moving?"

"A nice city your father went there on a business trip just a day ago, and found a very nice house."

"Where is it mom?" Lorelai was loosing her patients. _Oh God, please let it be in this state._

"It's a house in Maine in the city Augusta, about five or six hours from here." Emily said proudly, and was completely oblivious to the fact that her daughter looked like she was about to die.

"No. No, No, No, No! You can't do this to me. I love this town we were all doing great here and what about…" _Luke. He needs me, his dad is sick I can't leave him. I can't!_

"I… I can't_." _

"Lorelai, stop being so dramatic about everything we are leaving in one week, which if you ask me is way to long, I cannot and will not stay around these awful towns people any longer. That woman Babette wanted me to help her get her cat out of a tree today!" Emily said, like that was the most awful thing in the world.

Lorelai couldn't take this. She ran upstairs. The next day she told Luke, he didn't take it well at all. After that the days past quickly, with Lorelai and Luke feeling awful each day knowing she had to leave.

Before they knew it, it was the day to leave. Luke and Lorelai had been moping around all week, but Luke was going to make it a special point to be strong today and in a good mood.

Lorelai walked downstairs to find her mother standing right there.

"We are leaving at three fifteen today, you come straight home after school." Emily said.

Lorelai didn't even respond, just walked out the door to find Luke running up beside her.

"What time do you leave today?" he asked in a surprisingly good mood.

"Right after school at 3:15, Luke I can't handle this, you are the best friend I have ever had, What the hell am I going to do?"

"Let's not think about it right now. Come on."

He took her hand, and she quickly excepted his, they laced their fingers and started to run. For the first time this week they were actually laughing.

"Where are we going? Luke, we are going away from the school."

"Oh, woops, well I guess we can't turn around now." He said, still laughing.

He picked up the pace, and so did she they were running fast now, still with laced fingers.

Finally they stopped at the bridge. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but the bridge they are at is the same one that Luke pushed Jess in the water at.)**

"Why are we here? Have you gone nuts I'm going to get in a lot of trouble if I skip school and… and I really don't care."

"That's what I thought. Now take off your clothes." He said which clearly surprised Lorelai.

"Excuse me?"

"We're going swimming."

"But I don't have a swimming suit." She said.

"Neither do I." He said.

"Are you saying that we go skinny dipping because that doesn't sound good to me."

"No, you don't have to take everything off, just your shirt and jeans." With that, he pealed his shirt off, and pulled his jeans down, so he was just in boxers, which Lorelai didn't exactly mind.

"Okay, fine." With that, she also pealed her shirt over her head, and her jeans off.

They are now standing side by side, Luke in boxers and Lorelai in a bra and underwear.

Luke grasped her hand again, and they both had to smile.

"One, Two, Three!" He shouted and they jumped into the cool water.

"Well, I have to say this beats school." Lorelai said.

"Defiantly." He said.

"So, what now?" Luke asked.

"I don't know you're the one who brought me out here against my will." Lorelai said, jokingly.

"How bout we play a game." She said.

"I don't know any." Luke said.

"What about sharks and minnows?"

"Fine, my sister played it once with me when we were little, isn't that the one where one person is a shark and they stand out of the water, turned around and listen for when the other person that is the minnow starts to swim and when they do you jump in and chase after them?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah you sure don't know any games." She said, jokingly.

"Okay, I'll be the shark and get out first."

She stood there in the water, behind the bridge, and watched him get out and turn around so he couldn't see her.

_This is a heck of a nice view_. She thought to herself.

Then slowly started to swim away from him, but he heard almost immediately and jumped in after her, it turned out Luke was a faster swimmed then Lorelai, he grabbed onto her, and Lorelai quickly grabbed back and put her hands around his neck, which clearly wasn't part of the game.

They went on and played games like this, having a lot of fun and it made them both forget about their problems, with Lorelai leaving that day and Luke's dad being sick, they forgot it all, and just focused on each other. Until…

Lorelai's alarm started to ring on her phone and she quickly remembered that meant she had to leave right then, she was suppost to be home because they were leaving.

"Oh no, I we totally lost track of time I have to leave, I'm suppost to be home right now." Lorelai said, sadly.

She climbed out leaving Luke standing in the water, she started to leave, but then turned around to look at Luke, who was still in the water.

"Lorelai, I know you have to go, I just have to tell you that, I like you as more than a friend and this is a hell of a bad time to say it but I thought I should tell you, before you leave.

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks and in that moment it didn't matter that she was moving six hours away from him, or that Luke's dad had cancer, or that Lorelai's mom would kill her if she didn't get hope, she ran off of the bridge as fast as she could and jumped straight into the water and into Luke's arms.

What they thought was going to be a hug turned into being a long, passionate, and hard but loving kiss, they were in the water with Lorelai on Luke, still nothing on but bra and underwhere, and just boxers on Luke.

They deepend the kiss even more and Lorelai wrapped her legs around Luke. Nothing mattered it was just them.

Just a minute later Lorelai remembered she had to go home, she was already late.

She quickly backed away from him just as sudden as she had jumped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I have to go."

"I know." Luke gave her one more kiss and then she got out of the water and shoved on her clothes, and tried not to completely loose it, but she couldn't help it she started to cry. Luke also tried not to but as he got out of the water, he also started to sob, which was very rare for him.

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye Lorelai." He said. And he watched the girl that had so quickly ran into his life run away to leave, crying as she ran.

"I love you." He whispered so only he could hear it. _That was the one thing I had forgotten to say to her._

**A/N: Wow that was like my longest ever and I was sad as I was writing the end of it. And sorry if the words or anything are misspelled, but it is 12:59 at night. Anyway please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not, and I will try to update sometime this week. And if you all have any ideas for what to happen tell me because I really have no idea what is coming next.**


	5. Is that christopher

**A/N: Yeah lots of reviews! I would have updated a few days ago, but I've been really busy, I love summer! ******** Oh, and gilmoregi**

**rls3916 thanks for the idea, an I think I will use it.**

It had been exactly two weeks since Lorelai had moved. She had already decided she hated the new city, hated the school, she also hated her mom for making her move. She had even try to explain to her mom that Luke was the best friend she had ever had and she couldn't move away from him. Emily didn't pay attention, much less care. So now Lorelai was sitting in her room just wishing she could be with Luke.

Luke was also sitting in his room hating his life. _Okay, so my dad has cancer, my mom's dead, my sister doesn't give a crap any of this, and my best friend which is also the girl I love moved six hours away from me. Yes, my life sucks._ This was different for Luke, because the only other girl he ever thought he loved was Rachel and that was after a long time of going out, but with Lorelai it was different, he knew it just a few days after he had met her, he used to not believe it was possible to love someone until after much debate and time, but again Lorelai was different, he just knew.

They both talked on the phone every night sometimes for hours and sometimes for minutes. A few times Lorelai's mom would walk in and yell at her to get off the phone, or Luke's dad would come in and just listen to Luke and Lorelai talk, at first it made Luke uncomfortable but eventually he just excepted, his dad hasn't teased him about him and Lorelai, well not much, anyway.

That night Lorelai was broken out of her trance, thinking about Luke when her mother came in all of the sudden and decided that they would have a party tomorrow, she had already picked out Lorelai's dress and she told her not to make any excuses about why she didn't want to go to the party.

"You will be there. I don't care if you want to or not, that dress better fit, and if it doesn't go get the maid to run out and buy another, I'm busy." Emily said.

"Fine." Was all she said. _I miss Stars Hollow, I miss Luke, and I want to get out of this crazy place and go back to my home. _She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxOo The Party oOoxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai put on her dress and fixed her hair and went downstairs, stunned to see Christopher standing in the center of her living room.

"What the…" she whispered to herself.

"Hey Lore!" Chris said, obnoxiously cheerful.

"Hey, um… why are you here?" She asked, trying to be calm.

"Oh, well I came because I wanted to have a second chance." He said.

"second chance with… what?" Lorelai asked even though she knew perfectly what he was talking about.

"With you, I think we should be together again it was going great until you moved." He said.

"We didn't break up because I moved we broke up because you cheated on me." She said.

"Oh, that you mean the kiss, well you just uh… caught me at a… bad time. That girl was just helping me with something and then she kissed me, weird huh?" He said.

"Oh yeah, weird." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxo0Flashback0oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Chris you know that carnival thing at school today? It looks extremely stupid enough to be fun." She said, laughing. "So do you want to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, you know what I can't today I have to…" he paused for a moment "I have to help my dad pick out a new truck, the one he has is getting old but he says he can't pick out a new one without me there so I have to help him." Christopher said.

"That's weird I thought your dad just got a new car a couple months ago." She said, suspiciously.

"Oh… well it uh, got… totaled. Bye!" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and practically ran away.

_Totaled… does he think I'm that stupid?_ Lorelai thought to herself, knowing he had been making up excuses a lot lately.

Xxxxxxxxo0Flashback to the carnavelo0xxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorelai walked around the carnival with four of her somewhat friends from her third hour that had invited her to go with him.

She was having an okay time, it was better than sitting at home with her mother but by the end of it she would have so much rather be sitting at home with her mother.

"Oh my God, is that Chris over there making out with Briget?" One of the girls asked, referring to the girl that was best friends with all four of them, and Christopher.

It took a minute for Lorelai to register what was happening. Christopher was cheating on her, and the four girls had… planed for Lorelai to see it and make her miserable? After a minute she put two and two together and it was something they would do, but she didn't think what Christopher was doing he would ever do. _Guess I was wrong._

Lorelai couldn't stop the tears from coming after watching Christopher with that girl, she immediately ran into the bathroom, still crying, leaving all the girls standing there with a smirk on their face. 

Xxxxxxxxxo0oEnd of Flashbacko0oxxxxxxxxxX

"Cause what I thought was weird was that you didn't seem to be pulling back, actually you seemed to be very into the kiss, and like maybe it wasn't the first time." Lorelai said, and it all came back to her.

Christopher started to say something but Lorelai completely cut him off.

"We are over. You need to leave." She practically screamed at him, and that's when Emily showed up.

"Lorelai that is no way to talk to Christopher. Apologize now." She said, putting an arm around Chris.

"No" and after that she was out the door, calling a cab to come and take her to Connecticut.

**Please review! And by the way some of the flashback was based on a real life experience. **


	6. I love you

o0oLeaving the Gilmore's Homeo0o

The cab came almost immediately and she was off, no one even saw her go. Lorelai knew this was a crazy thing to do, okay this was a really crazy thing to do to drive six hours and go to Stars Hollow. It would be the middle of the night when she got there.

_Let's see, right now it's nine o'clock and it takes six hours to get there… I hate math! Okay, that means I would get there at three o'clock in the morning! Oh well it doesn't matter I just have to get out of this house. Wait! No! I don't have money... no yes I do._ She thought, and remembered the purse she was holding on to.

o0oTwenty Minutes latero0o

The cab driver finally spoke up. "So do you mind my asking why you're going all the way to Stars Hollow from here?" He asked.

Lorelai usually found cab drivers to be scary, but this guy looked pretty young and nice. Plus, she was ready to tell anyone she could about how awful Emily and Christopher was, and how Emily made her move away, and that meant she couldn't see Luke anymore.

o0o Four Hours latero0o

Lorelai and the cab driver, have actually became friends, they talked all this time and then Lorelai finally fell asleep. Then the cab driver woke her.

o0o Stars Hollow o0o

"We're here." He said, and tugged at her shoulder.

She saw he had dropped her off right in the center of town, and right next to the hardware store, which was next to Luke's house.

"Thank You so much!" she said and gave him the money.

"Good luck with Luke!" he said, and drove off.

Lorelai headed towards Luke's house, but something caught her eye, so she turned around to see the hardware store light on and Luke fixing things. He looked even better than she remembered. _But why the hell is he fixing things at three o'clock in the morning?_ She thought, but it didn't really matter.

She ran and threw open the door. "Luke!" she said, and he saw her, smiled and then she jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" She said, still in his arms.

"I missed you too!" He said.

"But why in the world are you here at three o'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"I had to get away from that city, Emily, Christopher, and I had to see you!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, well come upstairs and we can talk about it." Luke said.

"Isn't you're dad mad that you aren't home at three o' clock in the morning?" she asked.

"Well he's out of town getting some tests done in Hartford, and sometimes I just come upstairs and sleep." He said, as they walked upstairs.

"Oh cool, he has an office upstairs." She said.

"Yeah, and he put a bed in here a while back, so I just hang out here sometimes." He said.

Lorelai had pretty much stopped listening and just thinking how great it was to see Luke.

"I really missed you." She said, again.

"I haven't been doing great either, I can't get any work done at school or anything because I keep thinking that you're six hours away from me." He said, truthfully.

"Same here, but at least I'm here now." She said, and they both sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to do something just because I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up without you here." He said.

Then he kissed her, it started slow and stayed that way for a while but slowly went deeper. She crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, and then finally stopped and just lay there holding each other.

After that she told him all about Emily, the party, Chris being there, how she just had to get away from them, how much she missed Stars Hollow, and missed Luke.

Luke told her that his dad is getting worse, and he really doesn't know how much longer he is going to live. She felt really sorry for him.

Finally Lorelai tried to lighten the mood a little. "Well, I guess I won't be at school tomorrow." She said, happily.

They just laid there, Lorelai on top of Luke, holding each other, and they finally drifted off to sleep.

o0o Next Morning o0o

Luke woke up first at six in the morning. And felt his pillow, it seemed to have gotten harder, and was on top of him instead of underneath his head. Then he realized it was Lorelai, and that he didn't just dream that she drove six hours to see him.

He tried to wake Lorelai up with a kiss, but she didn't budge so he just had to shake her until she finally woke up. She looked down to see Luke half sitting half laying underneath her.

"Oh, sorry." And she rolled off of him.

"No problem." Luke said.

"So I guess I have to go and let my mom kill me now." Lorelai said.

"It might not be that bad, maybe she didn't even notice." He said, hopfully.

"That is a possibility." She said.

"You know what sucks?" Lorelai said.

"That you have to leave?" he asked.

"No, well yeah that too but my sixteenth birthday is next week and my parents are going out of town, well I guess that's actually good I won't have to deal with them then, but I'm away from my few friends I had in Hartford that would have came to my birthday, but I don't really care about that much either, what I hate is on my sixteenth birthday I have to be away from you." She said, sadly.

Luke thought about that and realized they had talked about everything together, but the one thing they forgot was to tell each other when their birthdays were.

"What day is your birthday?" He asked.

"May first." Lorelai said. "When is yours?"

"May first." Luke said.

"Hey, cool same day." She said.

"yeah." He said.

"Okay so I guess I have to go." Lorelai said.

She kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away

"Wait!" Luke said and she turned around and he gave her a longer, and deeper kiss.

"I love you, Lorelai." He said, glad he didn't forget to say it this time, but scared out of his mind that she might not say it back.

"I love you too, Luke." She said and gave him one more kiss and turned to walk away.

**How was that? Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming so I know if this is worth writing or not. :D**


	7. Lorelai's birthday, and some surprises

**A/N: I love the reviews and they help me update faster, so keep em coming! School is starting again soon, people. Ugh. I hate homework. Okay, just felt like I needed to get that out, so anyway on with the chapter! Oh, and by the way, Gilmorefanforever, you were right about Luke's b-day. I guess I should have put more thought into that.**

**Disclaimer: not mine or Gilmore Girls wouldn't have been canceled.**

Xo0o.back at home.o0oX

Lorelai had ridden a cab all the way back to her city. She was afraid to death of what her mom was going to do since she had just all of the sudden left last night. She expected it to be bad.

When she got home she quietly opened the front door, to find no one. Just a note on the kitchen counter that read…

_Lorelai, _

_That was unbelievably rude to talk to sweet, Christopher that was at the party last night, and then to just go outside, and sulk and not come back to the party after word. I assume that you somehow snuck back in the house a few minutes later and ran up to your room to sulk. Anyhow I am far to busy to talk about how you misbehaved in this note, Your father and I went out of town and we will be back in a few days. I will call you later and we will discuss your punishment, if I have time. _

Lorelai thought about this note. _So that means she was actually to preoccupied about herself and her party to notice her only daughter had gotten in a cab and driven six hours away from her house. _Lorelai thought about this and at first she was amazed, but after a she thought a little more she decided it really wasn't that surprising, It was just… Emily.

Xo0o.Math Class.o0oX

Lorelai had been in class for twenty minutes and hadn't paid attention to one thing the teacher had said since she got there. It took her three times as long to get ready for school that morning, partly because she had been up all night thinking about Luke, so she was tired and when she got up she was to preoccupied with thinking about Luke to pay attention to how she was getting dressed, she actually looked in the mirror and saw her jeans on top of her head, that showed how much she was paying attention and she knew her grades would be screwed, that was a give in.

To top all this off, today was her sixteenth birthday, no one had told her happy birthday, that could be because no one at this school even knew it was her birthday. Emily and Richard had left for their trip and she wouldn't be surprised if they even remembered her birthday. Actually it wasn't completely true that no one had wished her a happy birthday. Luke had called her earlier that morning and they had talked for just a few minutes, so he told her happy birthday.

Math was her second hour and she felt like she had been in school for an eternity. _I don't even have anything to look forward to today, not even lunch I'll just end up sitting by myself since I don't know anybody. Wow, this sucks. _Lorelai thought.

She went through all her classes, and they dragged on for what seemed like days. Finally she got home and walked up to the front porch, all of the sudden someone yelled and grabbed her from behind, she shrieked at first and was scared to death, but after a minute the hands felt familiar.

"Luke!" she screamed.

"Happy birthday!" he said, unusually cheerfully.

"Now it is. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I talked to my dad, and he said he didn't mind if I went down here to see you until your parents got back… well if that's okay with you." He said, trying to hide his smile.

"If it's okay?" she practically shouted again, and gave him a kiss, hard on the lips to show it was okay.

"Wow, I guess that means it's okay." He said. "So I actually skipped school to come visit you, and my dad didn't even protest, apparently from the little he knows about you he likes." Luke said.

"I can't believe you skipped school and drove six hours in your truck to come see me! God, this is the perfect birthday." Lorelai said, leaving all the horrible rest of the day behind her.

"Alright so you tell me your favorite place to eat here and I'll take you there. I would surprise you and take you to some special place but I have know idea what's around here." He said, seriously.

"I don't really either, actually there is this one place I go for pizza that is about the only thing I actually like in this city, and I'm sure they will have some healthy food that is edible for you." She said.

"Sounds good, let's go." Luke said, and he went around and opened the door of his truck for her, and then got in his side, and they drove off.

Xo0o.Later at the pizza place.o0oX.

"Okay so when you said we were going to the Pizza Place, I thought you were just referring to a place that serves pizza, but who actually names their restaurant 'The Pizza Place'?" Luke asked.

"Luke, the owner of this place is going to hate us, first we sit here making out getting weird looks from all the customers, and now you are putting down the restraints name? We are going to get thrown out." Lorelai said, jokingly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He said, sarcastically.

Xo0o.Much later at the Gilmore mansion.o0oX

"Can't even make it to the door can we?" Lorelai asked, laughing and referring to Luke who hadn't stopped kissing her since they had gotten out of the car.

"Well sorry, but when a guy lives six hours away from his girlfriend, he has to take advantage of the time he's got." He said, and they both laughed at this.

"Okay, so I guess I could drive back now… or get a hotel." Lorelai cut him off.

"Shut up already you know your staying here." She said, and opened the door.

She looked around the house for a minute "Looks like no maid tonight." She said, happily.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate this? I mean you drove six hours to get here, just for my sixteenth birthday, which by the way is now the best birthday ever." Lorelai said, seriously.

"I think you did." Luke said.

"I love you." She said.

He gave her a long, hard kiss. "back at you."

With that they leaned in for another kiss, which was intended to be short, but changed after a few seconds. Lorelai threw her arms around him, they stayed like that for a long time, but wanted more. They began slowly walking upstairs, never breaking the kiss, they each stumbled a few times on the steps though. Finally they made it into Lorelai's room, and fell onto her bed, she wrapped her legs around him, and as much as they knew they should stop, there was no stopping.

They used protection, but it wasn't until later, they would find out, protection didn't always work.

**A/N: Now how was that for a cliffhanger? And I realize that maybe they were a little out of character, but hey, in my opinion in almost all of season six and seven they made the Gilmore characters OOC. please review, the more reviews the faster I update. So c'mon take five seconds and just click the button below. :D**


	8. How could it happen to him

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! That was like most ever for me, and it convinced me to update a little sooner, and I'll try to make this chapter long or at least long for me.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own… if I owned Chris wouldn't have been Rory's dad and he would have been pushed off of a building. Again I think that was a good disclaimer. :D**

**o0o0o. Gilmore house .o0o0o**

Luke woke up about the same time he did everyday, and at first he was in a bad mood, but then he remembered that Lorelai was there with him, and the events of last night. He got discouraged again when he remembered he would have to leave soon.

He decided he would try to wake Lorelai up, and gave her a long, hard kiss thinking that would be enough, but he couldn't help but laugh when she didn't even budge. Luke shook her a little bit, still she didn't move.

_Now this is what I call a heavy sleeper._ He thought to himself.

Finally, after much more shaking she finally got restless and opened an eye. "Coffee" was all she said and then turned back over. Luke decided that if he didn't go make her some coffee there was a good chance she would be in that bed forever.

A few minutes later he gave Lorelai a cup of hot coffee, and she immediately downed it.

"Okay, sorry now I'm awake enough to talk, I have to have some coffee in my system before I can actually register anything that's happening." She said, and Luke just stared at her.

"Your crazy, and since I am with you right now I must be crazy too." He said, and she gave him another kiss.

"And I'm okay with that." He added.

Luke's phone started to ring which startled them both.

"Hello?" He said and didn't even bother to check the number.

"Hello, is this William Danes's son?" the person asked.

"Who is this?" He asked, worried.

"I am a nurse from the hospital he is staying at, I called to inform you that Mr. Danes is significantly in worse condition then he was." The nurse said.

"Oh." Was all Luke could bear to say.

"I'm sorry." They said "I have to get back, but I advice you to come down and see him whenever it is possible. I'm sorry to say he might not have much time left." The nurse said, and with that Luke just shut the phone.

"My dad." Was all Luke could get out.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asked, quickly getting into panic mode for Luke's sake.

"A nurse just called and said that he was in the hospital and he…" it took Luke a long time to get the words out. "he may not have much time left." Luke said, seriously trying not to break down.

"Oh my Gosh, Luke I'm so, sorry. Is there anything I can do? I could go to the hospital with you." She said, sadly trying to help.

"No that's okay, I think I have to do this alone." He got up out of bed.

"Alright well call me if you need anything and I will be down there as fast as possible to help. I'm so sorry." _How could this happen to Luke, he lost his mom and now he's going to lose his dad? Out of all the people in the world why did all these crappy things have to happen to him? _Lorelai thought to herself.

"Thanks, I wish I could stay but I need to get down there. But I hope you had a good birthday." He gave her a short kiss. "I love you, I'll call you later on today or you can call me whenever." He said.

"I love you too. Tell your dad I'm thinking of him and I'll… I'll pray for him." Lorelai thought about what she had just said, which was pretty out of character for her to say she'd pray for someone, but for Luke's dad and for Luke she felt like she would try anything.

"I will. Bye." He gave her one more quick kiss and a long hug, gathered his stuff and was out the door.

**o0o0o. Luke's truck .o0o0o**

Luke had been driving for about four hours now, and it seriously felt like forever. Almost every minute that past he would look at the clock and see how much longer he had. He had the worst thoughts. _What if he dies before I get there? What if I don't get to say goodbye to him? What will I do without my dad? _He thought.

It seemed like everything that day had been a dream. At first he was so happy with Lorelai and now in a matter of hours he had found out his dad was dying. He had done everything he could. He even prayed, which he barely ever did.

_God, this it's me. And I know I don't pray enough, but we'll get back to that later. I have a huge problem. I guess you already know my mom is dead, and my sisters a wack job. But now my dad is dieing, and I have to ask you, how could you do this to me? I think I've done pretty well getting through all the other stuff, but my dad? I can't deal with him not being around. Please help me God. I haven't ever asked you for anything, but I'm asking now, just at least don't let him die before I get to say goodbye._

By now tears were coming down his face, which again was something very rare for him. But he just couldn't stop it. His dad was dying.

**.o0o0o. Finally at the hospital .o0o0o.**

Luke swerved into the first parking space he saw, and flat out ran into the hostpital. He ran up to the desk, with a woman standing behind it.

"Where is William Dane's room?" He practically yelled at the lady.

"Listen, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until…" Luke cut her off.

"No, you listen to me, I have been driving strait for six hours to make sure I can see my dad before he dies so tell me where his fucking room is." He again practically screamed at her.

"Normally I'm not suppost to do this, but you look like you really need to see him, so I will change the rules just this once. It's room seven." She said.

And he again broke out running into the room.

"Dad!" he said and ran to hug him.

"Hi, Luke I'm sorry if the nurse gave you a scare on the phone, but I thought you should know, they said I don't have much longer, so after you catch a breath I need to talk to you about some things." He said.

Luke held onto his father for a while longer before speaking. "Alright I'm ready." He said, trying to sound confident.

"The nurse told me I may have less than twenty four hours to live." William said, and they both began to break down, but Luke's dad kept talking. "I need to tell you this though, and I want you to listen… You have been a great son, and I couldn't ask for better, and all though your sister isn't here I feel at least somewhat confident that she will end up okay too. But I need to tell you that I love you, and I'm sorry you've had to go through all of this, but I am confident that you will do fine on your own." He paused. "Now let's talk about some other things."

"This girl you like, Lorelai, I know you haven't known her for that long, but from what I know of her she is good for you and you are good for her, so whatever you decide about this it will be fine, but I want to give you the option of moving into my office upstairs from the hardware store. I would let you stay living in the house, but it still has years to be paid off where as the space above the hardware store is paid off for already. After you make some money you cold even extend the room, who knows maybe you could even do something like convert the hardware store into a diner, since you always seem to be talking about opening up that diner. But back to Lorelai, I know you love her." He said, and Luke fidgeted a bit. "And I know this is probably uncomfortable to talk about." He said with a small laugh. I also know that you have had a hard time dealing with her moving away and so has she. So, with that being said, this is just a suggestion, and I think it sounds a bit crazy but then again maybe a good idea…

If you decide you want to you it would be fine with me if she moved into the space above the hardware store with you, whatever you want, but I thought maybe you'd like that idea." He said, and watched Luke get a little smile.

"I don't know if she'd do it, but it sounds great to me. Thanks dad." He said.

"Your welcome son, now if you don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep." He said.

"Oh, okay… um, goodnight." Luke said.

"Love you, son." Luke's dad said with a whisper.

"You too, dad." Luke said and watched his dad drift off to sleep… maybe for the last time.

**A/N: Yeah, it wasn't that long, sorry, and I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but review and tell me:D**


	9. Unbelievable

**A/N: Ha. I was waiting until I got my ninth review to update. And I got it so thanks for reviewing people. It wasn't quite as many as sometimes, but good. D**

Luke's dad had been gone for exactly three and a half weeks now. Part of him felt like he would never be able to get over it, but part of him also felt like it was the best thing to happen. He remembered the night on the phone he called Lorelai, and told her, it was a few hours after it had happened.

**.Xo0oX Flashback to telling Lorelai. Xo0oX**.

She picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello? Luke? Is everything alright?" Lorelai had so many questions to ask him.

"No… Yes… Maybe… I don't know." He said.

"Well take a shot. Is your dad alright?" Lorelai asked, terrified of what the answer would be.

"He's… He's, uh, gone. He… died." Luke said, holding back the tears and the sadness, or at least trying to. He had thought about saying passed away but he thought died was a more appropriate word to use right now.

"Oh my God Luke, I'm so sorry what can I do? Do you want me to get a cab and come down there? I will I'll do whatever I can. I can call the cab guys now." She said, desperately trying to do anything to make this better.

"No, It's alright I'm okay, or I will be…" He said. "But one thing you could do is to stay on the phone with me… Talk or not talk I just want to have someone here."

"I can do that." She said.

They sat in silence for a long time, and then began to talk. They talked about everything. They talked about their parents, and about Luke's dad, everything. Lorelai finally felt like he was in a better mood and they moved on to talking about other things, and Luke decided if he had Lorelai then he might be able to get through all of this.

.**Xo0oX End Of Flashback. In Lorelai's house Xo0oX.**

Lorelai was in an extremely bad mood all day. She felt bad for Luke, her mom would not stop bugging her so she tried to ignore her but that didn't work because Emily would always say something to tick her off and she couldn't help but get into another fight with her, to top all that off she could not quit throwing up and she had no idea why.

"Lorelai, come down stairs I want you to try on your dress for the party we are going to next week." Emily said, in a rush.

_Okay, just act nice and not mad. __**Nice.**_ She thought to herself "Sorry, mom but can we do it later I feel sick right now." _It's not helping that I've puked two times since dinner._

"I don't care Lorelai, we need you now. It was your choice to get sick you could have prevented it if you would stop eating all that awful junk food. Now come down right now."

_Could this get any worse? _She thought to herself. _I never get sick, why now? I haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary… could it be from…could I be… no!_

.**Xo0oTwo days later o0oX.**

Luke sat inside the closed hardware store. He was worried. He was more than worried, he was panicked. Lorelai was almost always the one to call him first. They talked at least two times a day, sometimes more. She never missed a call, and they had not talked in two days. He called her five times, and was debating calling again. _Why would she not want to talk to me? I haven't even told her the good news about the possible changing the hardware store into the diner and the even better news of her moving in… if she wants. Where is she? Why hasn't she called?_

**.Xo0o The Gilmore house o0oX.**

Lorelai was the only one home, and would be for two more hours. She had just gotten home from school. The throwing up had never stopped, and she knew what she had to do.

She hadn't talked to Luke in days even though he had called. She desperately to pick up the phone and talk to him, but she knew she had to find out if she was really pregnant before she did.

After much debate she slowly walked into her mom's bathroom, and the pregnancy test was there. She had one, but Lorelai had no idea why.

She stood there, frozen for what seemed like forever, and then finally picked it up.

Ten minutes later she finally had the nerve to look at it. She felt like she was about to die when she saw what it said. She was pregnant.

There were a thousand thoughts going in her head. _What will I do? What will Luke say? Oh my God. What will my parents say? They will kill me. I'll have to move out. But to where? I can't be. This can't be happening._

All of the sudden her phone started ringing and made her jump. It was Luke. _I have to answer sometime._

She delicately picked up the phone and pushed the talk button. "Luke?" she said, barely in a whisper.

"Thank God. Lorelai, your alright. Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, again panicked.

"Nothings wrong." She said, trying to hide her cries.

"Yes there is, I can tell, is it the reason you haven't answered my calls?" he asked, and got no response. "Lorelai, come on whatever it is it's okay. Do you need me to come over there?" he asked. And the only response he got was sniffles.

"Well I have good news do you want to here that?" still no response. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me. I can't tell anyone they'll all hate me." She said, sobbing.

"I promise, I will never hate you… Is there… is there another guy?" He asked.

"What? No! not that." She said.

"Well then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

It took Luke a minute to respond. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Was all Lorelai said.

"Okay… Well… this is going to be hard but I'll be with you. It's not what we expected, but… I love you, so were just going to get through it together." He said, trying to be comforting because all of what he just said was true, but he was scared out of his mind.

Lorelai was stunned, she thought there would be screaming and he would hate her, tell her he couldn't deal with it, this is unbelievable, even for Luke.

"Now, can I tell you the good news?" he asked, hopful.

"You have good news after that?" she said, in disbelief. "Go ahead."

"Okay, I was saving this for the right time. Actually I was going to tell you a couple days ago, but… when my dad died he said that if I wanted to I could change the hardware store into a diner or something. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time." He paused.

_Okay… that's good for you but how is it good for me, and us? _She thought to herself.

"And, that we could move in the room upstairs the hardware store and when I make enough money we could expand it."

"No. Because I know the reason you want to do this is just because it's the right thing to do. I don't want to move in together just because I'm pregnant and you feel like it's the right thing." Lorelai said.

"What? No! Lorelai, I promise that is not the reason. I have wanted to do this all along, but I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

"So, If there was no baby, you would still have asked me to move in, because I don't want to do it just because of the baby." She said.

"I promise this is what I want." Luke said, seriously.

"I want it too! But how am I going to tell my parents?" She asked.

**Review, and I'll try to update sooner:D**


	10. i can't do this

.**X0o0X One week Later Xo0oX.**

Lorelai sat on her bed. She had just gotten off the phone with Luke, and she was happy. She hadn't been happy very much lately with all of this going on, and she still hadn't told her parents about her and… it yet. But right now she was happy, at least until…

"Lorelai! Are you up here? We need to talk." And with that Emily swung open the door. "Why must you always stay locked up in your room? Your behavior is unacceptable."

"And which behavior is this, mom?"

"Why must you always have that sarcastic tone in your voice? And the behavior is you going around talking to that boy on the phone twenty-four-seven, I do not understand why you didn't just stay with Christopher he is a nice, rich young man."

"I know you don't understand." Lorelai said.

"Well, you're right I don't, so please inform me." Emily said.

"Mom," She took a breath. "Christopher really isn't that rich and he defiantly is not that nice." She said.

"Lorelai, Christopher is a upstanding and ni-" Emily was cut off.

"No mom, Christopher is a cheat, and that's it, okay? He is a guy who could go through twenty girls a day, and why do you even care so much if I'm with him or not?"

"Lorelai, that is a completely unacceptable thing to say about the sweet boy. And of coarse I care if you are with him or not. You need to have a respectable young man as your boyfriend, not some small town insignificant…." Lorelai cut her off again.

"Mom! You know nothing about Luke. You have no idea of all the shit he has had to go through, and how well he has handled it. You have no idea how nice he is to me, and how great he is and you know what I don't want to fight about this I really need to talk to you, but not when we are fighting, so I have to go to school." She said, and started to walk out the door.

"Lorelai, we are not done discussing this and you don't need to go around using language like that, and it's Saturday, there's no school." Emily said, but Lorelai was already out the door.

She walked around the neighborhood, trying to cool off and decide how she was going to tell her parents that she was pregnant.

Once she had been walking around for about fifteen minutes she remembered that she had her cell phone in her back pocket and could call Luke, and talk to him.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he said, and by his voice you could tell he was hoping it was Lorelai.

"Hey, Luke." She said.

"Hey, have you told them yet? I can come down there if you need me to, and help you. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"No, it's okay I don't need anything, I'm just outside, cause we had a fight." She said.

"Who? You and your parents?" he asked.

"No, me and my mom." She said, dreadfully.

"Oh. Not a surprise. So what did you fight about?" he asked.

"Oh, you."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah you, and Christopher she still has high hopes that I'll go back to him or something, but I tried to tell her about how awful he was and then I just left and told her I needed to tell her something, but it can't be while we are fighting, and now here we are.

"Well Okay, then. If you need any help with telling them I'm here." He said.

"Yeah, here six hours away." She muttered. And there was a silence. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Luke, you've been great, I'm just scared and mad and…"

"I know I'm scared too but with both of us we can do it." And he heard a little laugh from the other line. "What?"

"You almost sounded like a cheerleader." She said, laughing.

"Hey, don't mock me when I'm trying to be helpful." He said, jokingly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, so I think I'm going to go tell them… This is going to be hard." She said, and with that hung up the phone.

"Hey, mom is dad making a call?" Lorelai asked.

"Why do you always consider me to be the one that knows everything in this house, I can't keep eyes on your father twenty-four-seven, Lorelai!"

_Great. She's mad, and now I have to tell her._

"I know, I'm sorry I just need to talk to both of you about something, and you won't like it." Lorelai said.

Emily gave up. "He's in the study, go get him and we'll listen."

.**X0o0 A few minutes later 0o0X.**

They all sat silently.

"Lorelai, I am a very busy man, so please tell me what the problem is or I'm leaving." Richard said, impatiently.

"Okay, dad let me just start by saying this because I know I may not get the chance to after I tell you the other part. First of all I am very sorry, I know this will hurt both of you, but I am prepared to" she was cut off.

"Lorelai, we are busy, so just tell us what this awful thing is so we can get back to work!" Emily said, hastily.

Lorelai sat there silently, and mumbled the two words that she knew would kill her parents inside. "I'm pregnant." She quickly told them she was sorry, again.

"You're on your own." Emily said. "You will no longer be our daughter if this is true."

"Emily!" Richard said, and she just shook her head.

Emily took a minute to calm down while Lorelai kept her head down to try to keep the tears from showing.

"Okay." Emily said, simply. "You will live here, the father will get a decent job, and you will get married. That is your only option." She said, strictly.

Lorelai simply stood up muttering 'I'm sorry' a few more times and walked outside with her cell phone, sitting on the step and dialing the familiar numbers.

"Lorelai, how'd it go?" Luke asked quickly.

"I can't do this." Was all she said.

**A/N: So there's a chapter, but I'm not sure how I feel about it, so please review and tell me. I may not update for a while because of school. Ugh I hate it, but anyway hope the chapter was okay and please review!**


End file.
